With rapid development of automotive technology, encapsulation products for auto glass are becoming more and more diverse and complex. Generally, an encapsulation is formed on a periphery of a piece of auto glass via an injection molding process, so as to improve sealing property, noise reduction performance, and safety of the auto glass.
According to a Chinese patent application whose Publication Number is CN102180081A, an automobile rear corner window assembly is disclosed. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of the automobile rear corner window assembly according to the above mentioned Chinese patent application is illustrated. The automobile rear corner window assembly includes: a piece of glass 11, and a glass encapsulation 12 formed on a periphery of the piece of glass 11. Further, the glass encapsulation 12 includes a coating glue surface 121, a lip 122 and a glue slot 123. The glue slot 123 which is formed on the coating glue surface 121 is used for being coated with glass glue. The glue slot 123 is able to prevent transverse flow of the glass glue, so as to avoid glue leakage. The lip 122 which is configured to have a sheet shape can deform under compression. The glass encapsulation 12 is formed via an injection molding process.
The injection molding process includes: plasticizing a raw material, so as to form a solution; thereafter, injecting the solution into a mold cavity where the solution cools and hardens, so as to form an injection-molded part which matches with a shape of the mold cavity.
However, when conventional technologies are applied to form the glass encapsulation, the solution would shrink in the mold cavity due to the cooling process, thus shrink marks may appear on a surface of the encapsulation. As a result, the glass encapsulation formed by injection molding has a dimension smaller than the designed dimension. Accordingly, the glass encapsulation is incapable of well matching with other parts of an automobile window, and the shrink marks formed on the surface of the encapsulation also affect aesthetic appearance of the automobile.